Lingerie, Lifeboats and Lullabies
by teamswitzerlandmom
Summary: While the big day draws near, Bella reminisces about the past few months since the holiday season. A lot has happened since Edward started the twelve days of lingerie including their cruise and preparing for lullabies. A Twelve Days of Lingerie Futuretake.


** Summary: While the big day draws near, Bella reminisces about the past few months since the holiday season. A lot has happened since Edward started the twelve days of lingerie including their cruise and preparing for lullabies. A Twelve Days of Lingerie Futuretake. This will make more since if you have read Twelve Days of Lingerie First!**

**AN: Thank you to Eternally Addicted for making since of my ramblings so that everyone can read this, NoelleSeven for creating the banner (which can be found on my blog - teamswitzerlandmom . blogspot . com) and to the Fandom 4 Children for creating such a worthy cause for me to donate this to in the first place. I hope everyone enjoys this little glimpse into Bella's and Edward's future. **

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own nothing related to Major League Baseball, Disney, any music, people, places or situations that might seem familiar. No copyright infringement in intended.**

June 19, 2012

I was so restless. I felt like I needed to do something but everything was ready. Alice, Nessa, Esme, Mom and I had finished the nursery over a week ago. All the gifts from my baby showers were put away and my bag for the hospital was packed and waiting by the door. I walked around the nursery, looking at the beautiful pictures on the wall and various stuffed animals and baby items we had bought or were given over the last few months.

I stopped in front of the first picture that Nessa had taken of Edward and me after Christmas. It had been just a few days before Edward and I had gone back to work after the holidays, but you would think that I had been farther along given the size of my belly at the times.

We had gone to the lake house and posed beside the Dynamite Crape Myrtle that Esme had planted for our wedding. Edward had worn a grey t-shirt and grey jeans while I had worn a black tank top and black jeans. We had just wanted something relaxed and comfortable since the plan had been to return to the same spot at approximately the same time each month to document the progression of my pregnancy.

We had decided to tell our coworkers via an email announcement the day that we had both returned to work. I shook my head as I recalled my first day back to work.

_January 2, 2012_

_I arrived at work forty-five minutes before the welcome back breakfast and meeting started so that I could prepare myself for the day's reactions to my news and maybe deal with the morning sickness in the process. _

_I worked in my room preparing for the kids to return the next day until I heard the announcement that the morning meeting was starting soon and for everyone to please make their way to the library. I gathered my pen and notebook before heading down the hallway to the library._

_I saw Alice and Rose talking but went to grab some orange juice and a muffin before finding a seat with my team and started talking with everyone about our break. Alice joined our group and soon after Rose called everyone's attention to get the meeting started._

_Rose went over the agenda, what the plans were for our in-service, when our lunch break would be and we watched a presentation on the new state testing system. I was really confused. Surely at least Rose had checked her email before the meeting since she was the principal and some of the in-service sessions were district related so there might have been changes. _

_Rose then asked everyone to take a five minute break to let her prepare the first presentation for the day. Everyone started chatting again so I decided that I would run to the restroom real quick before we got started._

_I came back just as Rose was settling everyone down again._

"_Okay everyone. This first presentation is just for fun. We have taken pictures of the teachers, staff and kids throughout the year so far and wanted to share them with everyone so we can see just how far we have already come. We will add to this presentation for the remainder of the year and share it with all of you of the workday at the end of the year," Rose announced as she turned down the lights and started the presentation._

_The pictures on the screen started with the teachers setting up their rooms, showing all of us excited about a new year starting and getting ready for kids. Soon they progressed to Meet the Teacher night, the first day of school, Open House, various classroom activities, and then special school events. I knew we were coming to the end of the presentation when the pictures of the Holiday concerts and parties began appearing. Then the screen went black and the words 'and for the New Year we have….' and the slide changed to the email announcement of my pregnancy._

_There were gasps then clapping and hugs as the lights came back on. I sat in my chair in complete shock. How did Rose do this? Had she already planned on the presentation and just added the ending? I couldn't believe it. _

_When the shock finally wore off and I could finally understand what was going on around me, I realized everyone was asking me questions. _

"_When did you find out?"_

"_When are you due?"_

"_Are you planning on coming back next year?"_

"_Do you know what you are having yet?"_

"_Alright, everyone, let her breathe for a minute and I'm sure that she will tell us everything that she can," Alice spoke loudly over them all._

_Everyone settled back in their seats and Rose asked me to come to the front._

_I walked up and turned to my colleagues, "thanks everyone for all the well wishes and to answer a few of your questions that I caught I'll tell you what we know so far. I'm due around August thirtieth and we found out a few days before Christmas. We told our families on Christmas day by giving each of them Christmas onesies with their gifts. I have an appointment for an ultrasound later this month but just to try and verify the due date. As far as coming back next year, Edward and I have not really discussed it yet so I really can't say."_

_I looked around the room and saw my friends and coworkers were truly happy for me which only made my hormonal self-want to cry. I fought the tears as I walked back to my seat and Rose started the meetings for the day. I was a very lucky person to work with such wonderful, caring people._

The memory of that day still made me all misty eyed and I will truly miss my friends and students this coming year since Edward and I had decided that I would stay home to care for our family.

I laughed as I remembered the reception that Edward had received at work.

_The firefighters were really giving Edward a hard time that first shift back after the announcement. Edward sent me a few texts letting me know some of their comments._

_**Hi B, everyone said congratulations but that I really should learn to control my hose better. ~E**_

_**E, tell them I said that you control it very well thank you. ~B**_

_**OK B, I've got another one for you. Hey E, you fired the shot heard around the ovaries! ~E**_

_**E, I like that one! Lol ~B**_

_**Hey Beautiful. Here's one of my favorites. Edward poked fun at Bella and she took his serious! I love you. Be sure to tell our baby I love him or her too. ~E**_

_**Hey Handsome. I love that one too! I think it is my favorite as well. I love you and you can poke fun at me any time. We both love you very much. Be careful and come home to us soon. ~B**_

I continued to walk around the nursery, looking at the various items in the room and noticed how the pictures chronicled the changes that my body had gone through so quickly over the past eight months. January had come and gone with the doctor visit resulting in no ultrasound since their machine had been out of service. Since it had been so early in my pregnancy and Dr. Platt was not concerned about complications, we rescheduled the ultrasound for my visit in February.

I smiled as I touched the charm bracelet that Edward had given me for Valentine's Day. The silver bracelet from Tiffany's held various heart charms including ones with each of our names engraved on them with our birthdates, our anniversary, and one that said Mom with the date that he found out I was pregnant engraved on the back. I wore that bracelet every day. Twisting my wrist and listening to the tinkling sounds the charms made as they clinked together, I thought back to all that had happened in February. It might have been the shortest month of the year but it had definitely been packed full of major events.

_February 4, 2012_

_February started and it still felt like we had just finished celebrating Christmas. The major change was that I had to shop for maternity clothes already. You would think that as often as I threw up I would not have gained so much weight but I already had a noticeable baby bump and my pants were too tight to be comfortable. I started wearing more dresses at first but winter in Texas is not exactly sunny and pleasant all the time. We might not get snow but you would think we were in the middle of tropical season the way the thunder storms were coming through lately. We already had two serious days of flooding in January but no one was complaining since the drought had been so terrible this past summer. Just like the old saying goes, "If you don't like the weather in Texas, wait five minutes and it will change."_

_My shopping trip for maternity clothes turned into an all-day affair when Nessa invited Mom, Esme, Alice and Rose. They made me try on everything from dresses and jeans to nursing bras and lingerie. I joked and told them that lingerie was what had gotten me knocked up in the first place but Mom just reminded me that now I had free reign to enjoy without any consequences. I turned nine shades of red when I turned to see several customers and the sales associate had overheard our conversation. When will I learn to keep my mouth shut? I left there with several pairs of slacks, some really cute shirts, panties, and yes, lingerie. I drew the line at a nursing bra since I was not even close to my due date._

_I modeled everything for Edward that afternoon, but saved the lingerie for bedtime. After dinner I told Edward I would meet him in the living room for a movie that I was just going the get comfortable. The choices were pretty slim but since I really wasn't showing too much, I made a quick detour into Victoria's Secret and picked up a couple of babydoll sets to surprise Edward with. _

_The one that I chose for tonight was a chiffon and lace babydoll in pink and black from their Valentine's Day collection. The pink chiffon was sheer and had a matching pink thong. The black lace lined the lower part of the top and made two rows of black lace ruffles at the bottom which brushed just along the tops of my thighs. There was a delicate black, silk bow that tied between my breasts, drawing even more attention to the increased cleavage already created by my pregnancy. _

_I decided to call Edward into the bedroom instead of going into the living room to surprise him since I knew that the movie was going to be off the menu for the evening. I walked over to lean against the bedpost and face the door before calling for him._

"_Edward, can you come here for a minute? I need your help."_

"_Sure, Sweetheart. I'll be there in just a minute," he said from the living room._

_I could hear him getting up off the couch and his footsteps heading in my direction. _

_Just as he entered the doorway he said, "What do you ne..."_

_His eyes grew wide and he stopped abruptly in the doorway, his mouth still open and his eyes roaming over my body hungrily._

_I pushed off the bedpost and slowly began walking toward him._

"_I need you to tell me what you think of my new sleepwear. I completely forgot to model this for you earlier," I whispered as I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck._

"_Um, yes you did and it would be a shame for you to not model such a lovely outfit," Edward said in a husky voice._

_I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him tenderly as Edward placed his arms around me, pulling me tightly to his body. He deepened the kiss and our tongues began to caress gently as his hands began to roam my back, pulling me impossibly closer. When breathing became necessary, Edward broke the kiss but continued to brush his lips across my jaw, down to my neck and then began gently suckling the sensitive skin on my collarbone. I threw my head back and gripped his shoulders tighter, moaning in pleasure._

"_Edward, make love to me," I begged as he continued the wonderful assault on my body with his mouth._

"_Mmm, gladly Love," Edward hummed against my skin._

_Edward carried me to the bed and slowly removed both our clothes before kissing and caressing every inch of my body. When I thought I could not take any more, he entered me and began slow, luxurious thrusts until he brought us both to an amazing climax, leaving us both breathless and completely spent. We clung to each other as we drifted into a peaceful sleep for the remainder of the night._

A soft nudge to my abdomen brought me back to the present. February had also included our ultrasound to verify the due date and we found that the date had been off by a little over a month. My new due date was July twenty-second which meant I only have a little over a month to go. I remember the day that we found out our little bundle was coming a bit earlier than we thought.

_February 14, 2012_

_Edward and I waited in the exam room for Dr. Platt to come in after the nurse had taken my vitals and had me remove my pants and underwear to prepare for the internal ultrasound. I sat on the exam table with the sheet draped across my lap trying not to bounce on the table. I needed to use the restroom and the nurse said that I would need to try to wait until after the test._

_Dr. Platt walked in the room pushing the portable machine followed by the nurse._

"_Okay, Bella, let's make sure that you are having this baby at the end of August shall we," he said._

_I laid back on the table and placed my feet in the dreaded stirrups as directed by the nurse._

"_Now, Bella, what we are going to do is, I'm going to hand you the wand and I want you to insert it as far as is comfortable for you then I will take it and begin moving it around to take a few pictures. Does that sound okay?" Dr. Platt explained._

"_Sure," I said as my cheeks turned crimson._

_Edward chuckled next to me and I glanced at him with a scowl on my face._

"_Would you prefer that we do this test to you?" I asked him rather testily._

"_No thank you, Sweetheart," Edward answered and had the sense to stop chuckling._

_Dr. Platt shook his head and handed the wand to me, telling me to take it under the sheet. Once inserted, he took the wand and began moving it around, stopping periodically to make clicks and measurements on the screen that was facing away from us._

"_Ok, Bella," Dr. Platt said as he removed the wand, "you can sit up. I'm going to leave you to get dressed and go to the restroom if you need to and I will be right back with the results of your test."_

_Dr. Platt looked a little concerned which had Edward and I both worried that something was wrong. I dressed quickly after visiting the attached restroom and we waited for Dr. Platt to return._

_When he did he explained that my due date was actually a bit off, stating the new due date was July twenty-second and that we also needed to discuss another development._

I caressed my large stomach as I remembered that day. Dr. Platt's news changed everything for us. We would wait a while to share all the news with the family since it would change my pregnancy to a higher risk pregnancy. Fortunately, everything had been very uneventful so far. Just a little over a month to go.

I walked over to the dresser next to the crib along the wall on the left side of the room and picked up the firefighter Eeyore. We had found him in one of the stores on our Disney Cruise that Edward had given me during the Twelve Days of Lingerie. We had discussed the cruise with Dr. Platt and he'd said that the rest and relaxation might be just what I needed. I wasn't allowed to enjoy any excursions or leave the ship for any of the islands except Castaway Cay, but the trip had still been the best experience of my life.

_March17 - 24, 2012_

_We arrived at Cape Canaveral, Florida to board the Disney Wonder cruise ship at three o'clock since we were to set sail at four. I looked more like Alice the way I was bouncing as I held onto Edward's arm when we started walking onto the ship. I couldn't believe I was actually going on a Disney cruise! _

_The porter escorted us to our suite on Deck twelve and to say I was shocked would have been an understatement. __The suite was amazing. It was decorated in an art deco style with little Disney touches everywhere and included one __bedroom, 2 bathrooms, a dining salon, expansive media library, pantry and a wet bar. The main living area had floor to ceiling windows which led out to the private verandah which included a whirlpool spa._

"_Edward, this is too much. How did you manage to afford this? I mean I know that we don't exactly live off of just our salaries but, Sweetheart, this must have cost a fortune," I said in complete awe of the suite._

_Edward pulled me into his arms and replied, "Nothing is too much for you and now that you are pregnant, I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable. I actually upgraded to this suite the day after Christmas since I figured we would spend most of our time on the ship."_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. "Thank you," I whispered as tears slid down my cheeks. Damn pregnancy hormones!_

_The porter explained all of the amenities that came with room, including the stocked pantry, extensive media library and the second whirlpool tub in the Master bath. He explained that the ship's itinerary was on the dining room table and after that he quickly headed for the door. _

_Edward walked with him and gave the porter a generous tip for his assistance then rejoined me to begin unpacking our suitcases._

_One of the benefits of the Royal Suite was the concierge service and private concierge suites lounge. After we finished unpacking, I looked over the itinerary on the table and saw that Edward had scheduled us for a couple's maternity massage for tomorrow morning and a private dinner in our suite for tonight. The only excursion he had scheduled was on Castaway Cay, which would include exploring the Disney owned island and laying around on the beach. _

_Edward and I made our way to the private lounge between the concierge suites and met a few of the other couples and families staying on the twelfth deck. I was shocked when I realized that Craig Biggio, my favorite baseball player from the Houston Astros and his family were there and staying in the suite directly adjacent to ours. We walked around and talked to various people from all walks of life. The other guests ranged from CEOs to politicians to a large family celebrating a couples' fiftieth wedding anniversary with all their kids and grandkids. _

_When Craig Biggio and his wife came over to introduce themselves, I was afraid I would be too excited to speak. He was my all time favorite Astros player and I was totally star struck. _

_Edward held his hand out to Mr. Biggio and said," It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Biggio. My name is Edward. This is my wife Bella; I think she is your biggest fan. My wife and I are from the Houston area and we have seen you play many times. You are definitely one of the greatest players in baseball."_

"_It is nice to meet you, Edward and Bella. Please call me Craig and this is my wife Patty," Craig said as he shook Edward's hand and turned to shake mine._

"_It is nice to meet you," I managed to get out while shaking his hand. _

_I turned to his wife Patty and she smiled before asking me, "So, Bella, what do you do for a living?"_

"_Oh, um, I am a teacher. Although this will be my last year for a while since we are expecting and I plan to stay home to raise our kids," I answered her._

"_Oh, well you will love being a mom I am sure. If you teach, you must love kids. When are you due?" she asked._

"_Well, we originally thought the end of August but recently found out that we were off by a month. I'm due at the end of July," I explained._

"_Well, congratulations to you both. And what do you do, Edward?" Craig asked._

"_I'm a firefighter for a small town north of Houston," Edward answered._

"_Wow. Both of you have very demanding and selfless jobs. How did you find the time to take this cruise?" Patty asked with awe in her voice._

"_It is Spring Break this week for me and Edward took the week off. This was a Christmas gift to me from Edward before we knew I was pregnant," I answered, blushing from the thought of all the other gifts that Edward gave me during those twelve days._

_We continued to talk to the Biggios and made plans to join them for dinner at least once during the cruise before heading back to our suite. They were really nice, down to earth people and I enjoyed meeting them._

_The next few days were so relaxing. We slept in, enjoyed lazing around at the various pools or on our private veranda and stuffed ourselves on the amazing foods. It was on the next to the last day of our cruise that I finally was allowed to leave the ship._

_When we arrived at Castaway Cay at 9:30, Edward took me to a private cabana for a couples massage followed by an early lunch. After lunch we spent our time walking around the island just exploring. We had to be back on the ship by 4:30, so we didn't want to waste a minute of our time. It was while we were exploring that we ran into the Biggios again and they asked us to join them for dinner. We agreed to meet them in their suite for a private dinner and we continued to explore the island until it was time to leave. I loved every minute of Castaway Cay and knew that we would have to take another cruise very soon, bringing our children with us in the future to enjoy it as a family._

_Once we returned to the ship we showered and dressed for dinner. Edward wore black slacks with an emerald green button down shirt that made his eyes sparkle. I decided to wear one of my new maternity dresses in a sapphire blue. The halter top bodice showed off my new tan and the shirt flared out from just below my breasts and stopped just above my knees. I wore silver sandals with a little flower that was embellished with sapphire colored rhinestones in the center. The sandals were flat since my expanding waistline had only increased my propensity to trip over flat surfaces lately._

_We walked to the Biggios' door and knocked at six o'clock just as we had arranged with them and were greeted by their daughter Quinn._

"_Hi, Bella and Edward. Come on in. Mom and Dad are in the living room area watching my brothers play video games," Quinn said._

_We entered the suite that was the mirror image of ours and walked into the living area. Connor and Cavin were busy playing some golf game on the Wii and Craig and Patty were just enjoying watching their children._

_When they saw us enter the room, Craig and Patty rose from the couch and approached us. _

"_It is so good to see both of you again and we're so glad that you could join us for dinner tonight," Patty said and she pulled me into a hug._

_They were such down to earth people and I hoped we could stay in touch after we all returned to Texas._

_As if reading my thoughts, Craig said, "You know, Edward, we are going to have to go to a game together when the season starts and we can all eat at the Five-Seven Grill before the game."_

"_That sounds like a great idea, Craig. We will have to exchange information before we leave tonight so we can keep in touch and plan to meet up for a game. I was planning on taking Bella to opening day anyway, so maybe we can work something out for that day," Edward said._

"_I like that idea. I'll have to check my St. Thomas schedule but I don't think we have a game that day," Craig replied excitedly._

_We all sat down to dinner and the conversation flowed easily. We talked about everything from baseball to our jobs to the fun we had on the cruise. Patty asked me more about our families and I asked the kids about school and their various activities, stating I would love to come and watch the boys play a game sometime._

_Just as we were about to leave, Quinn ran out of the room to return with a little stuffed Eeyore dressed as a firefighter. _

"_Bella, I saw this in one of the shops while we were here and I thought it would be perfect for the baby. I hope you like it," she said sweetly._

_I took the Eeyore, pulled Quinn into a hug and told her through my tears," Thank you so much, Sweetie. I love Eeyore and this will be perfect for our baby."_

_I released her and stepped back, wiping at the tears on my cheeks, and looked over at Edward who was grinning from ear to ear._

"_Stupid pregnancy hormones," I grumbled._

_Everyone laughed, including me. _

_Edward and Craig exchanged phone numbers while I hugged Patty goodbye. Craig hugged me and told me he would see me at the Astros game soon. We said a final goodbye and headed to our suite._

_Our last night on the ship was one of the most amazing of my life. Edward and I decided to relax in the Jacuzzi out on the private veranda before heading to bed. He placed his iPod in the dock and chose a playlist that included slow love songs and romantic piano music. We changed into our swim suits, I decided to wear the bikini that Nessa had managed to sneak into my suitcase and that Edward had not seen the whole trip. Even though I knew he was the only person that would see me, I was still self conscious about my expanding waistline being exposed in the miniscule suit._

_Edward was already in the Jacuzzi by the time I joined him and I saw the look of shock that immediately transformed into lust flash across his face._

"_Damn, Beautiful. Why have you kept that swim suit hidden the whole trip?" he asked huskily._

_The look in his eyes and his husky voice gave me the courage to flirt a little._

"_What? Are you saying that you like what you see, Handsome?" I asked as I slowly twirled around to give him the full effect of the bikini._

"_Bella," Edward growled, "you are killing me."_

_I giggled as I slowly walked toward him and entered the Jacuzzi. Edward had me in his arms kissing me before I could even finish walking down the steps. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to release the moan that it evoked and took advantage of my parted lips and quickly swept his tongue inside to deepen the kiss. _

_Edward began caressing my back and pulling me closer as my hands found their way to his hair and my legs wrapped around his waist. Our mouth parted when air became necessary, but he began placing kisses down my neck to my collarbone where he gently sucked on my flesh. I arched back and Edward moved closer to my breast. I felt his hand untie my top and it fell into the water between our bodies. Before I could think about protesting that we were in the Jacuzzi on the outside veranda, Edward took the nipple of my right breast into his mouth and twirled his talented tongue around it. Once he had tortured the right breast until the nipple stood hard and erect, he began the pleasurable torture of the left. He repeated this until I couldn't stand any more._

"_Edward, please, I need you now," I begged._

"_Anything, Bella. Anything for you," Edward said._

_In a matter of seconds Edward had removed our remaining clothing and entered me. He kissed me, swallowing my cries of ecstasy as he thrust up into me. His hand worked down to my hard nub and he began pressing and circling it in time with his thrust, driving me over the edge. I threw my head back as I clinched around him; bring him to his climax with me._

_We sat him the Jacuzzi holding each other as we tried to catch our breath._

"_I love you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered in my ear._

"_I love you, Mr. Cullen," I whispered back before kissing him softly._

That was one vacation that I would never forget. Not only was it a dream vacation for us since we were immersed in all things Disney, it was also romantic, private and we became friends with a wonderful family.

Sitting on the dresser next with Eeyore was another stuffed animal that held more memories created with the Biggio family. The little brown bear was dressed in an Astros jersey and baseball cap. I remember sitting in the Diamond Club seats with Edward and the Biggio family after enjoying Opening day festivities.

April 6, 2012

_Edward and I woke early on Good Friday to get an early start for the festivities at Minute Maid Park. We had planned to go to Opening Day when we saw that the game was on Good Friday and we were both off work. The Astros had a street fair with various activities for everyone in the family to enjoy, events taking place where fans could interact with the players inside the park, the game at six o'clock and then a fireworks display after the game. The Cullens have season tickets ten rows behind the Astros dugout and the entire family was planning to attend opening day. _

_When Craig called Edward the week after we returned from the cruise and said he wanted us to be his guests on Opening Day in the Diamond Club seats behind home plate, I almost died. My class took a field trip to Minute Maid Park and we were allowed to walk down to that area. They pointed out the seats where former President and Mrs. Bush sat when they attended the games. I couldn't help but wonder if they would be there today, not that the Secret Service would let us get anywhere near them if they were._

_Edward pulled me out of my mental musings when he asked me if I was almost ready and I realized I must have gotten dressed on auto pilot. That happens a lot lately. Have I mentioned the stupid pregnancy hormones are now messing with my brain? I can't remember doing things and I'm constantly zoning out._

_We were meeting the Biggio family at the Crawford entrance at noon so we could go the Craig's restaurant that he opened with Jeff Bagwell in Minute Maid Park called the Five-Seven Grill. I was looking forward to joining them for lunch and then enjoying the festivities and the game with one of my favorite Astros._

"_Bella, are you ready, Sweetheart? If we don't leave now we are going to be late," Edward said as he entered the room._

_I looked up are him and he took my breath away as always. Dressed in his striped home Astros jersey over a black t-shirt and denim shorts he was devastatingly handsome. _

"_I will be ready when you help me with my socks and shoes since I can't seem to reach my feet anymore," I said while laughing._

_Edward laughed, sitting on the floor at my feet and began putting my socks and shoes on me. Once he finished he rose from the floor and took my hands, pulling me up to stand next to him._

"_It is amazing to me how fat I have gotten in just two weeks since the cruise. I look like I swallowed a whale on the cruise," I said shaking my head._

"_Bella, you are not fat. You are carrying our precious cargo and it happens to be growing and taking up lots of room in your beautiful body," Edward said before kissing me on the forehead._

"_Well it looks like I'm giving birth any day now instead of at the end of July. I don't think I will make it that long," I whined._

"_I think you are more beautiful every day and I am the only one that you should care about, so not worries right?" Edward asked._

_I smiled up at him and shook my head, "You are too good to me. I love you."_

"_I love you too and I'm just right for you just like you are just right for me," Edward said and gave me another kiss before taking me by the hand and pulling me out to the car. _

_We always took my car now because I couldn't get in the truck anymore. It was just too tall._

_We arrived at the ballpark and met up with Craig and his family. I was surprised to see Jeff Bagwell join us once we entered the restaurant. _

"_Jeff, this is Bella and Edward Cullen, the couple that we met on the Disney cruise over spring break. Edward and Bella, this is my buddy Jeff Bagwell," Craig said as he introduced us._

"_It is a pleasure to meet both of you. Craig has not been able to stop talking about you and the cruise. Bella, you made quite the impression on my friend here," Jeff said as he shook our hands._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you. I can honestly say that the only way this day could get better is to meet the former President and Nolan Ryan. Are you joining us for lunch?" I said, still in shock that I was actually meeting another of the 'Killer Bees'._

_Jeff chuckled and said, "You are delightful and yes I was planning on joining you for lunch and the game if that is alright."_

"_That would be great. And it is a pleasure to meet you too, Jeff," Edward said, laughing at my outburst._

_I elbowed him and he smirked down at me. We were led to a large table and served the most amazing food I had ever eaten. I had the Biggio Build Your Own Burger and Edward and the Bags NY Strip Steak. The funny thing was that Jeff chose the burger as well but Craig ordered the steak. Everyone enjoyed their meal and soon we were all headed to the Diamond Club seats right behind home plate. The Astros were taking batting practice and with our VIP escorts we were allowed on the field to meet some of the players. With all the changes to the roster, I didn't really know many of them but was able to get quite a few autographs on a baseball that Craig had given me, including Carlos Lee and Humberto Quintero. Once batting practice was over we went to our seats and I was glad that we were in the Diamond Club since they were wider and padded._

_I decided to visit the restroom before the pregame festivities started and headed back up the stairs only to run into none other than the former First Lady Barbara Bush. I stopped too quickly and lost my footing, falling forward toward the cement steps. Fortunately, one of her security detail men grabbed my arm and righted me before I hit the stairs. _

"_Bella!" Edward yelled as he ran to me. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?"_

"_I'm ok, Edward. I just stopped to fast and lost my balance. This nice gentleman stopped me from falling," I said reassuringly as I looked at my worried husband._

_Edward was staring angrily at the man who was still holding my arm. When my words finally registered he turned to me and calmed quickly._

"_You're sure you're alright? Do we need to call Dad and get him to check on you?" Edward asked._

_By this time Mrs. Bush had made her way passed her security detail and was standing in front of us. _

"_Dear, are you ok? I'm sorry if I startled you. Do you need to sit down or have someone come check you out to make sure everything is alright?" Mrs. Bush questioned me with concern in her voice._

"_N-n-no Ma'am. I'm, um, I'm fine really. Thank you. I just need to go to the restroom," I stuttered._

"_Well, gentlemen shall we get out of the lady's way and let her husband take her to the restroom? Pregnant women can't exactly wait long once the urge arises," she commanded._

_Everyone stepped to the side revealing not only two more secret service but the Former President George Bush. Okay, if Nolan Ryan steps in front of me when I walk out of the restroom, I may go into labor._

_Edward escorted me to the restroom and waited for me by the exit. I walked out and cautiously peaked around the corner._

"_Bella, are you sure you are alright?" Edward asks again._

"_I'm fine. Just making sure Nolan Ryan is going to ambush me on the way to our seats," I said quickly._

_Edward threw his head back laughing, "Bella, I love you."_

_We returned to our seats and word had already spread about my meeting with President and Mrs. Bush._

"_Don't worry, Bella, Nolan Ryan won't be here. He is too busy in Arlington with the Rangers to watch the Astros now days," Jeff teased._

_I stuck my tongue out at him and told him to shut it._

_The game was great and the Astros beat the Rockies seven to three. It was a great way to start the season. During the seventh inning stretch, Patty, Quinn and I went for a walk and restroom break visiting one of the gift shops while we were out. I found the cutest little bear with a full Astros jersey, cap included but I didn't bring my purse with me since Edward would likely go and get anything I wanted food wise or I would be with him most of the time anyway. Now I wish I had at least stuck a credit card in my pocket. I sat it back on the shelf and decided to ask Edward if we could stop and get it on the way out if they were still open. _

_We walked back to our seats just as the ninth inning was starting. Right after the first out, Patty stood up and said she needed to run to the restroom again. Craig teased her and asked her if she was having sympathy pregnancy bladder problems for me and she just leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_She returned just before the end of the ninth inning. Everyone was standing and cheering for the final Rockies out. She slid into her spot and I thought she handed something to Quinn but I couldn't be sure._

_With the final out of the game the announcer reminded everyone that the lights in the park would be going out in approximately ten minutes for the fireworks show. I noticed the President and Mrs. Bush, along with their security detail, rose to leave. They stopped on our row and turned to us._

"_Craig and Jeff, it was good to see you and your family again. Bella, I'm glad that you were not hurt and I'm sorry again for startling you," Mrs. Bush said._

"_It was good to see you again as well. Please let me formally introduce you to our new friends, Bella Cullen who is a teacher in the area and her husband Edward Cullen who is a firefighter. We met them on a cruise over spring break," Craig said._

_President Bush and Mrs. Bush shook our hands._

"_It is nice to meet a couple of true American heroes. Thank you for taking care of the children and citizens of our country, Edward and Bella. It was a pleasure to meet you both," President Bush said._

"_It is an honor to meet you sir," Edward said in what I called his 'firefighter voice'._

"_It was a pleasure to meet you both," I said, truly amazed at how my life had changed over the past two weeks._

"_Craig, bring them back here again and maybe we can all have dinner at you restaurant," Mrs. Bush told him._

"_Yes Ma'am," Craig said._

_The announcer reminded everyone the lights would be going out in five minutes and the secret service detail urged the Bushes to head out._

_We all sat down and enjoyed the fireworks display._

_Just as we were about to meet up with the rest of our family, Quinn came up to me and handed me the bear I was admiring in the gift shop._

"_Here, Bella, Mom and I saw you looking at it in the shop and she went back and bought it for the baby. It can go with Eeyore," Quinn said._

_I looked at the bear and then at Quinn. This family is so sweet. Cue pregnancy hormones and tears._

"_Thank you both," I said as I hugged them._

_We said our goodbyes and met the Cullens and Swans at the Crawford Gate to head out for a late dinner. Wait until I tell them about everything that happened today._

June 19, 2012

That day had been great and as I walked around the nursery more memories continued to wash over me. I walked over to the rocking chair near the window and sat down just as another Braxton Hicks contraction caused me to wince. _Wow, that one was a bit stronger than they have been lately._

Sitting in the chair and slowly rocking I remembered how busy last month was for all of us. Edward and Jake were busy painting the nursery and putting all the furniture together, I was busy packing my room and preparing to close out another school year, Esme, Mom and Nessa were working on organizing the family shower, and Rose and Alice were planning the baby shower the school was giving me. All of this activity was intertwined with our everyday lives and weekly doctor appointments.

My blood pressure was starting to become an issue and Dr. Platt ordered me to rest more or he would have to put me on bed rest. My goal was to just make it through the end of school at least and then I could lie around until the delivery. That would allow me to make it through all the baby showers and say my goodbyes to all the kids and my coworkers since I would not be returning next year. We decided that I would sit down as much as possible and my fellow teachers and kids helped me by packing up my personal belongings and I gave all my teacher resources away. The plan was working and my blood pressure was staying within the range that Dr. Platt wanted, so I would remain at work unless something changed.

The day of the family shower arrived and I should not have been surprised by the amazing decorations and highly organized event that greeted us when we arrived at the Cullen home.

May 26, 2012

_Esme greeted Edward and I at the door and we were escorted onto their large patio in the back of the house. The patio looked more like a Hollywood movie premier for a Disney movie. A red carpet had been placed at the door leading out to the tables where red and black tablecloths covered round tables. Black fabric covered the chairs with red bows tying the around the back of the chair. Each table held a centerpiece made from various baby items, all displaying some Disney character. Mickey Mouse balloons in black, red and white were tied to chairs and the centerpieces, adding to the color and Disney theme. Along the back of the patio was a buffet table with the same black and red tablecloths. The buffet held chaffing dishes filled with catered BBQ, the only input that the men that were being forced to attend had in the whole event, as well as all the usual sides such as beans, potato salad, cole slaw, and tossed salad. Another table held a beautiful fountain flowing sparkling punch and the crystal glasses that would be used to serve the punch. The lost table held the amazing cake. Sitting in the center of the table was a square layer cake with three layers. The bottom layer was covered in red fondant icing with black Mickey Mouse silhouettes along the sides. The second layer was covered in white fondant icing with little alphabet blocks hand painted on the side spelling out BABY CULLEN around the cake, each block also showcasing the face of a different Disney character. The third layer was covered in black fondant icing and actually had replicas of the stuffed firefighter Eeyore and Astros Bear sitting on top, while all along the sides in red were alternating replicas of the Astros' patch and Edward's fire department patch. Next to the cake were several tier trays that housed various desserts from cake balls shaped like Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse heads to chocolate covered strawberries._

_Everything was beautiful, but I should have known it would be. Esme wouldn't have it any other way._

"_Esme, it is beautiful," I said with awe in my voice, "I can't believe that you did all of this."_

"_Bella, you know that I didn't do this on my own and that I would do anything for you and my son," she replied with a huge grin._

"_Bella, you're here. I didn't hear you come in," Mom said as she rounded the corner with a gift in hand._

"_Mom, this is amazing!" I told her, giving her a hug as she placed the gift on the table at the front of the patio beside the door._

"_I so glad you like it Sweetie," Mom said as she hugged me back._

"_Can someone give me hand over here?" Jake called from the house._

"_I'll get that Sweetheart. You need to sit down before you make your blood pressure go up again," Edward warned me, giving me a quick peck on the cheek and heading into the house to help Jake._

_I walked over to a chair and sat down just as Nessa came through the door. She was rushing in with a bag of what looked like toilet paper and I did not even want to imagine what they had planned for that._

_After placing the bag next to the gift table Nessa came over to me and gave me a quick hug._

"_Hi Sis. How are you feeling?" Nessa asked._

"_Hi Nessa, I'm doing fine. Edward is making sure I don't do too much and my blood pressure is staying down, so everything is fine. With only a couple of days of school left, I feel like I can actually breathe a little," I told her._

_About this time Jake and Edward came in carrying the biggest stuffed Mickey Mouse I had ever seen. It was almost as tall as Edward! I couldn't believe it._

"_Where did you get that?" I asked in a shocked voice._

"_I ordered it online from Disney," Jake said, "Isn't he the coolest thing you have ever seen!"_

"_Jake, it will need its own room!" I exclaimed as I laughed at his excitement._

"_That is what makes it so cool," was Jake's reply._

_I just shook my head. It wouldn't do any good to try and reason with him and the gift was pretty cool. I would have loved something like that growing up._

_The rest of the guests started to arrive and soon Esme and Carlisle's patio was packed with friends and family. Since the ladies had made the shower for couples, so our men wouldn't feel awkward being around "a bunch of cackling hens", there were more people here than I expected. _

_The party was in full swing, everyone had eaten, games had been played, cake was eaten and we were just about to start opening gifts when sirens were heard in front of the house. Everyone stopped talking and I looked around the room for Edward. He was headed for me and pulled me up from the chair when he reached me._

"_Come on Beautiful. I think something just arrived for you," Edward said with his trademark smirk on his handsome face._

"_What are you up too?" I asked him, eyeing him suspiciously._

"_Hey, don't look at me. I just found out about five minutes ago and only so that I could keep you calm," he answered._

_Everyone followed us around the side of the house to find a fire truck and police car parked in the street in front of the Cullen driveway, both with their light flashing. Sitting on the driveway, in front of the officers and firefighters were several rather large boxes. Edward and I walked up to the men and Edward started shaking their hands as I received hugs. I looked at the boxes and realized that they contained every piece of furniture that we needed for the nursery. I stood there and stared at the boxes as tears trailed down my cheeks._

"_Baby, are you okay? You're not hurting are you? Do you need to sit down?" Edward asked in a panicked voice as he tried to wipe away the tears._

_I shook my head; "Did you…."I trailed of as I pointed to the boxes._

"_No Sweetheart, it wasn't me," Edward said as he pulled me into is arms._

"_Bells, it was all the grandparents. We decided that we would like to decorate the nursery for you, so when you chose all the furniture we bought it," Dad said from behind me._

_I turned in Edward's arms and looked at my dad._

"_Thank you," I choked out passed the tears. "Thank you to all four of you."_

"_Yes Charlie, Renee, Mom and Dad, thank you so much. This means a great deal to us," Edward said to our parents._

"_You're very welcome," Mom and Esme said at the same time._

"_No problem kids," Dad said._

"_We wanted to do it," Carlisle said. _

"_So does this mean that you will help put it all together?" Edward asked, making everyone laugh._

"_Nope, that would Jake's job," Dad said quickly._

"_Hey!" Jake yelled._

_And just like that the heavy emotional moment was lifted and the party was back in full swing._

Between that shower and the one the school gave me, we would not need anything for our bundle of joy for a long time.

I looked down at my watch and realized that it was time for Edward to be home soon to take me to the doctor. We had an appointment today for a non-stress test where I would sit in a chair with a baby heart monitor on while a drink orange juice. They were making sure that increases in sugar, which causes an increase in fetal activity, doesn't cause any stress on me or the baby.

I carefully pushed myself from the chair, not the easiest thing to do now days, and headed toward the living room. Edward came through the front door just as I made it into the entryway.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked, placing a kiss on my head and taking my purse from me.

"I'm ready to go and beyond ready to not be pregnant anymore," I said.

"Just a little while longer, Sweetheart," he said as he led me to the car.

Just as we reached the car another "practice" contraction hit me and I had to stop and try to breath, holding my stomach.

"Baby, are you alright?" Edward asked with concern evident in his voice.

I continued to breathe as I nodded my head and held my hand up to indicate I needed a minute. Once the pain eased, I straightened up and turned around to face him.

"Boy, those are getting a lot harder than they were last week," I told him rather breathlessly.

"What do you mean those are getting a lot harder Bella? How many have you had today?" he asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Only a few and they have only been that bad for about the last two hours or so. Please don't worry, Edward. We are headed to the doctor now so we can ask him about it when we get there," I tried to rationalize with him.

He didn't look convinced that it was nothing but he helped me in the car and we headed to the doctor.

The drive only took twenty minutes and I didn't have any more pains, so Edward seemed to relax a little. We checked in with the Michele, the receptionist and waited to be called back.

When Veronica, Dr. Platt's nurse, called us back to the exam room, Edward helped me stand up from the chair.

At that moment, several things happened all at once. Another pain, much worse than any I had experienced so far, ripped through my abdomen, I let go of Edward's hand to clutch my stomach with both my hands and I felt a sudden wetness between my legs. I gasped and looked at Edward with panic in my eyes.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked, panic evident in his voice and face.

"Um, I.. Um…I think my water just broke," I said through clinched teeth as the pain in my stomach continued.

"What!" Edward yelled.

Veronica came running over to us and helped me sit back down on the chair.

"Michele, get Dr. Platt. Tell him that Mrs. Cullen's water just broke and that she is having contractions," Veronica said before turning back to me. "Bella, can you tell me how long you have been feeling these pains?"

"She told me earlier that she has only had a few in the last couple of hours," Edward answered for me.

"Alright, Bella let me know when this one is over okay," Veronica said.

Dr. Platt came through the door into the waiting room and squatted down in front of me.

"Bella, what seems to be the rush young lady? You aren't due for another month," he said before looking at Veronica. "How long has this one lasted?"

"It seems to be leveling out. Bella, is the contraction easing up a bit?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, it is almost over. I can hardly feel anything now," I said, finally able to focus on something besides the pain.

"Alright, let's get her into an exam room so we can see how far she is dilated and determine if we need an ambulance to get her to the hospital or if Edward can get her there," Dr. Platt said.

I was quickly, well as quickly as a beach whale can move anyway, moved to an exam room and it was determined that I was dilated to four centimeters. Dr. Platt told Edward to talk me straight to the hospital and call someone to go by the house to get my bag. He would notify the hospital that we were on our way.

Once we arrive at the hospital is was a flurry of activity. I was changed into a hospital gown, and I. V. was set up, monitors were placed on my stomach to monitor the fetal heart rates and contractions, and additional monitors were placed on me to track my blood pressure and pulse rate.

The entire family came to the hospital in a panic since I have so early and I apologized to everyone for causing such a scare.

Dr. Platt came in and checked me, stating that I was still dilated to four centimeters and my contractions were seven minutes apart, so we were going to be a while. He would let my body try to do everything naturally unless anyone showed any signs of distress on the monitors, and then he would have to make the decision to do the caesarian section.

When Dr. Platt said it was going to be a while he was not kidding. The contractions increased in intensity and frequency throughout the night. The nurses came in and checked on me, Dr. Platt came in checking my progress and stated that I was progressing slowly.

By four the next morning, I was exhausted and ready to quit. Edward stayed by my side, always encouraging me, feeding me ice chips, and breathing through the contractions with me He was amazing. He sent our family home to rest and told them he would call if we started to get close or things looked like they were taking a turn toward surgery.

At five in the morning, Dr. Platt gave me the best possible news, I was finally dilated to ten and we were going to start pushing. Our family was in the waiting room; Edward was on one side and a nurse on the other.

"Okay Bella, when you feel the next contraction, I want to push just like you learned in class. Bear down and count to ten. Are you ready? Here we go," Dr. Platt instructed.

The contraction started and I pushed with everything I had. Edward and the nurse wrapped their arms around my back and helped lift me toward my knees.

"That's it Bella. Keep going," the nurse cheered me on.

"One, two, three, four…," Edward counted out loud for me, making sure that I kept pushing the entire time.

When he reached ten I blew out my breath and relaxed as the contraction subsided. Oh, but not for long. They were coming pretty much back to back now.

"You're doing great Bella. I can see the head," Dr. Platt encouraged.

This went on for what seemed like forever, but I found out later that the birth only took a little over an hour and a half.

Edward walked toward me with our son, Patrick Charles Cullen, in his arms and a huge smile on his face.

"They are perfect. I can't believe how small they are Bella, but they are perfect," Edward said.

I looked down at the little angel resting in my arms, Zachary Carlisle Cullen, and I had to agree. They were perfect.

They were small, Patrick was five pounds and just sixteen inches long and Zachary was just under five pounds and a little over sixteen inches long. Dr. Platt was amazed that they were completely developed without any ill-effects from being twins and born premature. They were definitely our little miracles.

Edward and I knew that we had been blessed with two wonderful little angels and we would always remember to count our blessings.

I looked into Edward's eyes and realized that not only was today the day our two little miracles were born, but they were going to celebrate their birthday with their father.

"Edward, do you know what today is?" I asked.

"Other than the day that you made me the happiest man in the world? No, Sweetheart, what day is it?" Edward answered me with a huge smile on his face.

I smiled up at him and said with a giggle, "Happy Birthday Daddy."

The look on Edward's face when the reality that he will share his birthday with our sons was priceless and would be etched into my memory forever. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears as they darted between me and our children.

"Best birthday present ever!" Edward said as his voice cracked with emotion.

All of this began with Edward being creative with Christmas gifts. Should be fun to see how Edward will manage another round of the Twelve Days of Lingerie this Christmas with twin boys in the house. I giggled at that thought and Edward gave me a curious look. I just gave him and wink and kissed the top of my little angels head.

The End?

**AN: Want more? Donate to the Fandom 4 No Kid Hungry and check out Double Duty. It will pick up where this one left off.**


End file.
